NEPETA LEIJON UNIT GUIDE AND MANUAL
by invisiblecanada
Summary: *Invisible hoots and hollers in joy at making this manual*


*Invisible slowly starts writing Woooooooo I have returned, on her computer tiredly. Seeing as it is very late and she is tired.*  
>*Finally my computer is fixed, she types quickly, trying to blink the sleep from her eyes*<br>*Invisible thinks for a moment before remembering that she has something important to write*  
>*Invisible owns no part of this manual and the only thing she owns is MiRaClEs InC. and Astra Inc.*<p>

* * *

><p>Congratulations on purchasing your very own NEPETA LEIJON unit. This manual is here to ensure you get the most enjoyment out of your kitty cat troll.<p>

.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Nepeta Leijon, also responds to arsenicCatnip, AC, kitty cat, blue hat, Nyan Cat Freak, Crazy Ass Cat Chick with the Tail

Age: Can be ordered at any age between 12 and 17

Place of Manufacture: Alternia

Height: 4"11"

Sign: Leo

Blood Color: Green

.

NEPETA LEIJON comes with:

Three (3) Black t-shirts with a Leo sign

Three (3) pairs of Grey pants

One (1) pair of blue shoes

One (1) Large Green Coat

One (1) Blue cat hat

One (1) Blue Cat tail, courtesy of MiRaClEs InC.

One (1) Nyan Cat plushy, also courtesy of MiRaClEs InC.

One (1) Claw Strife

.

Programming:

Cat Trainer: Your unit loves cat and would happily try to teach cats tricks and stuff. Just watch out, she may bring some of the furry creatures home with her.

Matchmaker: With her love of shipping, your unit is probably one of the best matchmakers you can find. Just beware, she may try to pair you with someone you absolutely hate due to a misunderstanding on the differences of human and troll relationship. We do not want to get into much detail on the exact differences as they are annoying and complicated.

Student: As your unit is underage, she is required to attend school. Keep an eye out for your unit though, she may find a cat (or ten) that she likes and will take it off the street.

Writer/Artist: your unit loves to write stories and draw pictures of her many hunts.

.

Re-Programming:

Default Nyan

Default RP

Shipper

Locked Vengeful

Your NEPETA LEIJON unit comes in default Nyan and RP modes. Nyan mode is that your unit always acts like a cute, adorable KITTY CAT! RP mode ensures that your unit is almost constantly RPing

Shipper mode is activated when your unit sees a particularly good pairing that she just HAS to ship.

Vengeful mode is unlocked by your unit seeing or hearing about someone hurting someone she truly cares about. In this mode your unit will try to kill the person who hurt her friend, or if someone tries to completely screw up her shipping just to piss her off.

.

Relationships:

KARKAT VANTAS: Your unit major crush and probably the easiest to pair up with her.

EQUIUS ZAHHAK: Your unit's moirail. Your unit constantly will try to calm this unit down. If something happens to this unit, your NEPETA LEIJON unit will automatically go into vengeful mode and kill people.

VRISKA SERKET: These two units are on fairly good terms, though your unit will refuse to roleplay with this unit, seeing as bad things tend to happen.

There are a few other relationships but we like surprises, because surprises are miracles.

.

Cleaning: Your unit will keep herself fairly clean, though you may want to let her know that she cannot come into the house with blood dripping off her.

Feeding: Your unit will eat what you give her, though she will still go hunting and will eat that. Better learn good ways to cook raccoon.

.

Troubleshooting:

Problem: Your unit is drawing stuff on her walls with what suspiciously looks like blood and ash and it's kinda freaking you out.

Answer: What suspiciously looks like blood is actual blood, but don't worry, it's not (hopefully) human blood, just the blood of animals (maybe) that she killed on her own. Just give her a paint set and tell her no blood is allowed in the house

.

We at Astra Inc. hope you enjoy your adorable new NEPETA LEIJON unit. We do not take responsibility for any of the neighborhood dogs or cats that have gone missing due to your unit. Have a nice day.

* * *

><p>Ok, now that the manual thing has finally been written I should just let you people know something.<p>

If you are wanting to write your own manual thing please do, I don't own the idea, nor do I own the characters that you could write about. I just ask one thing though  
>PLEASE SEND ME THE LINK! I need things to read and I am too lazy to go looking for stories on my own. Right now I am completely dependent on updates. Also one more thing.<p>

Astra Inc. and MiRaClEs InC. are now hiring. Please message (or review if you wish) me if you want a job as one of my idea givers/helpers/little elves for when I am done with all the trolls and I begin my manual story which will envolve an oc getting manuals and all hell breaking loose. Or you could just sign up to say you work there. Please remember that this is not a legit job in which you get paid with actual money. Instead you will be payed by crap made by MiRaClEs InC. and units from Astra Inc.  
>.<p> 


End file.
